


Halloween Bash

by Boobchanan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossovers!!, Halloween Special, Humor!, Toyman!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: On this Halloween our heroes are called together, but by who?





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7WvzfxeeoYY&feature=youtube_gdata_player
> 
> The song is Scary Spooky Skeletons by Living Tombstone. A remix and a lot of muse insipiration from this.

"So you didn't call us?"

 

"No. I thought you did."

 

"Just throwing this out here....its a trap."

 

This was the short discussion between the Green Arrow, Flash and the Girl of Steel herself Supergirl, all who had thought they were meeting their fellow heroes in this warehouse. "Great...I just wanted to binge some horror movies tonight..." Barry groaned, looking around for the person that lure the three hero's here. Their answer was quickly revealed.

 

"Oh hey guys! I am so glad you could all make it in time! You have no idea how happy I am to see you together finally." The voice made Kara's face pale, she knew that voice. "Oh no....."The voices source came up from the ceiling, where a man in a purple trenchcoat and top hat rappelled down with all things a toy fishing rod. "For those that don't quite know me...well Supergirl can fill you in later. Long story short, I am the one! The Only! TOYMAN!!" The man grinned madly, spreading out his hands after he rappelled down, stepping onto what appeared to be a stage. "Since it is Halloween and I get rather lonely during the Holidays...I thought why not spend it with some of the worlds finest heroes?" 

 

"You know this guy?" Oliver gave a look at Kara, who nodded. "Yeah....we kinda....dated...."

 

"You have terrible judgement in relationships."

 

"Say's the playboy." Barry quipped, giving a shrug. "Come on how bad could he be?" Barry would eat up those words.

"I think we should get warmed up for the bash, cause it is gonna be a blast! Mr. Wigs!!!" Toyman shouted, walking to the center of the stage, stopping as the center of it opened up, a throne rising up through the stage for the Toyman to plop down on. He then held out his arm, waiting as a silver robotic penguin flew in and landed on his arms. "Play my jam." 

 

"Oh that is cool."

 

"Flash." Oliver sternly said.

"What? It is."

 

The heroes then got into a fighting stance as the windows and doors to the warehouse sealed up, closed in by metal sheets, blocking everyone from the outside world. Toyman leaned back on his throne, a clap of his hands made the floor in front of the stage open up, a platform was being raised from the opening, carrying....Skeletons, not actual ones of course, simply robotic replicas no doubt another one of the Toyman's sick creations. "Round 1 Heroes. Music."

The Skeletons came to life, charging at the three heroes as the speakers around the warehouse began blaring 'Scary Spooky Skeletons.' 

 

"Oh god not the remix..." Kara shook her head before drop kicking a Skeleton into the wall.

 

"Supergirl! Not the time!" Oliver yelled, sliding between a pair of metal legs, slicing the ankles off with his fleche, the machine dropping down and resumed going on, crawling. 

 

The scene was just pure entertainment to Toyman, rocking his head to the beat of the music, watching streaks of red dash across the room. Skeletons dropped down with arrows in their heads and others ripped apart by the Kryptonian's raw strength. The grin never left, loving this even more with each passing second. Oh this was going to be the best Halloween ever, hands down to the ground.

 

"How does he even get the money for this?" Barry asked, throwing one of the machines into a group of its comrades. Kara dashed out to clothesline one that attempted to sneak up on the Scarlet Speedster, taking its head clean off. "He's good with computers, like Overwatch good. Drains cash out of rich companies without them knowing." She explained, spinning around to cut up a dozen of them with her heat vision. "Oh that is just awesome. A bad guy with money.."

 

The rest of the fight was fairly easy for the three, making short work of the rest of the robotic creations. The trio gathered up in front of the stage, Oliver notched a arrow and aimed it at him. "It's over Toyman."

 

"Not quite Greenie...you see... I took the liberty of...inviting some more friends for our Party. Because, why should I have all the fun? You can come out now guys!" He snapped his fingers, the curtain behind him opened up, revealing three individuals who made it their mission to make their rivals lives hell. First was Leslie Willis, better known as the electrifying criminal Livewire. Her arms crossed, a smirk on her face from the chance of getting her revenge against the Girl of Steel. Then there was black clad speedster Edward Clariss, otherwise calling himself The Rival. Red lightening was sparkling over the man, eager to finally rid himself of the Flash once and for all. The final man stood between these two, Slade Wilson or as the world knows him Deathstroke the Terminator. He simply glared at Oliver through his mask, sword in hand. 

 

"You know when I called them to take you all down, you would be surprised how fast they got here. Like whoa! I mean like seconds later fast." Toyman kicked up his feet, turning his body where his back laid on the arm rest and his legs dangled over the other. "Have fun kiddo's." With that the heroes and villains lept at each other. "Alright Mr. Wigs, PLAY THE JAM AGAIN!"

 

Oliver and Slade were violent, no holding back as the former friends turned enemies exchanged attacks. Bow to sword, fist to fist, blow to blow. Slade roared as he brought the blade down over Oliver's head, just barley able to bring his bow up to block the strike. "Working for lunatics now Slade?" A strong kick pushed back the Archer. "His money is green, and as a bonus, I get to kill you." The mercenary twirled his sword around before rushing towards him, spinning around to slash at his side, Oliver ducked, sweeping Slade's feet out from under him with a sweep kick. "That's a bonus you won't be getting."

 

Streaks of yellow and red went off all around the warehouse, the two speedsters going at it with speeds that the human eye could not possibly hope to process. "Still being a pawn in someones game Clariss?" Prompting a smirk from the Rival. "Oh is this where you try to get me to turn on everyone? Sorry, this isn't a comic book." He jabbed, dashing away from the rapid fire punches Barry threw, dashing around the Scarlet Speedster and delivering a sharp kick right in the center of his back. "Long as I get to be the one who kills you. I don't care who I have to work for."

 

Even with her speed, Kara couldn't quite catch Leslie, she kept zipping off, using the broken Skeleton's as her way to avoid her attacks. "Just stay still!" Kara yelled, spinning around to throw a flat palm attack to Leslie's chest, knocking the pale skinned woman right into the wall. "Why can't you ever just stay in jail?" That just got a laugh from the former radio host. "Yeah right. With power like this? No way am I getting tied down, least of all by you." A large bolt fired out from her hands, striking Kara right in the chest, causing her to fall down on her back. "Ow....Ok...that hurt." She barley had time to get up before Leslie was on top of her. "Only going to get worse from here."--"You know something Mr. Wigs? I am happy I built you. You are a really good friend." He spoke to the robotic penguin, who laid on his lap, nuzzling his head into his stomach. "I agree. Best. Halloween. Ever."

 

One, two, three arrows fired at him, Slade swiftly knocked them out of the way as if the arrows were just flies in his way. Then he was upon the Archer, striking at him with the pent up fury, the anger he carried for this man for years, channelling it into his strikes. Oliver was more careful, more precise, using Slade's rage to his advantage, dodging his former mentors attacks, waiting the right moment to strike at his weakest points. It was when Slade tried to slash at his legs, this made Oliver back flip, quickly taking aim mid flip and firing a specialized putty arrow at his mask, specifically right above where his working eye was in the mask, blinding the assassin for hire just long enough for Oliver to deliver a strong series of attacks to bring him down to his knees. "What are you waiting for kid.....do it...." Oliver narrowed his eyes. "No. Death is a mercy for you. And I ran all out of that long ago." Slade then fell down, struck hard by Olivers boot.

 

"Flash! Castling!" Kara called out to Barry, who was busy running across the walls, chasing after the Rival, though he understood what Kara asked. It was a moved they had learned from her cousin and someone he worked with, apparently he was from Gotham. He gave a thumbs up and he ran the opposite direction, catching Rival by surprise. A smirk as he grabbed him by the head and spun around, tossing the black clad speedster to Kara and Leslie. Kara dashed back, watching as Leslie was tackled by the Rival. It did not go well for the rival, his suit was not shock proof and when he came in contact with Leslie, his body convulsed and shook erratically before finally dropping down to the ground, out cold. "What the hell.....Watch where you're going asshat." Leslie groaned, getting up. Unaware that Barry had dashed out behind her, shoving her hard enough to make her go flying, right into a block of ice made by Kara during the collision of Rival and Leslie, the sheer force of the impact was just enough to knock out the woman, falling down on the ground hard enough to convince the two she was out of commission.

 

"Oh.......oh boy...I think it's time to go Mr. Wigs." Toyman jumped off the throne, holding the robotic bird as he made a run for the back exit, only to be stopped by Kara who was already waiting for him. Her hand shot out and grabbed him by the collar. "Oh hey Kara....ummm....not the face please! Come on! I make awesome brownies!" Nothing. 

 

"Oh...well...ok then." A smirk before he pulled Kara to him, pressing her closer to deliver a kiss, this kiss had Kara caught off guard, making her loosen her grip just enough for Toyman to escape her hold. He then made a mad run for the door, actually making it until a streak of light brushed past him and blocked him from getting any further. "Oh man....don't tell me I have to kiss you too?" Barry rolled his eyes. "Ok Toyman, going to jail. Star Labs has a cell just for you."

"Can I keep my bird?" He held his companion close to him. "Please?"

"....We can work something out."

 

 

After Toyman and the rest of the group was locked away, the three heroes all stood around the screen, watching Toyman in his cell. "What a night." Kara said.

 

"Eh. I had to fight a giant monster last week. This is nothing." Barry shrugged, making his friends look at him weird. Kara gave him a soft punch on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"That's for not calling us about a monster. Next time you call us in." Barry gingerly rubbed his arm. 

"Yes ma'am." Oliver just chuckled and he shook his head. "Well I'll just be going back to Star City." He went to leave but Kara grabbed his wrist. "No way. We need to celebrate. Besides we never get to spend time together as friends. Come on. Big Belly Burger feast!" Barry nodded in agreement. Oliver thought about it. "Well.....I am kinda hungry."


End file.
